Just a Girl
by DW'NINJA'KITTY
Summary: Rory leads a tough life. she's got it all, except loving carring parents. how does she deal..drinking and sex ofcourse. yet can she find a saving light in her tunnel of dark? rated m cause i'm going to get kinda graphic. so plz no getting affended.
1. Take a look at me

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: okay so I'm going to try something way different with this one. Lorelai isn't Rory's mom she's her aunt. Her mom is Lorelai's sister, who is younger, and jealous of Lorelai. She stole Chris, and got pregnant. Chris married her, crushed Lorelai, who went on to collage, and owns an Inn with her best friend in Stars Hollow. So, Rory's been raised by an uncaring mother, and distant who cares dad. It'll explain more through the story. And I got two more no stores up, so whichever one gets the most hits gets updated first. But if no one cares for it, and isn't into it, I'll delete it or change it. So, please let me now thanks.

Rory stared unseeingly around her. She could hear her so-called friends chatting' it up around her but she could care less. It was another day stuck in hell, with the Chilton's prep squad. For real, why did she continue to hang out with them? Oh yea, she had nothing better to do. So why not hang out with the soulless? Party and have sex? Why not? At least in those few moments when she's sleeping with some guy, she doesn't have to focus on the life she leads. And really, she knows her favorite moment is when she gets to she her auntie Lore. Boy was she the best. Oh, the number of times she wished Lorelai was her mother.

"Hey! Rory are you listening?" Louisa asked, with a smirk.

"No, what?"

"We're going to drive up to New York tonight and hit the clubs. Are you game?" Madeline said pulling her lips away from her weekly boyfriends.

"No I'm not up to clubin' tonight maybe later." She said as she stood leaving the cafeteria. Tristan followed behind.

"So, Rory. If your not going to go clubbing, maybe I won't either."

"Come over after ten. My door will be unlocked." She said leaving the building, and heading to her car. School wasn't over but she was ready to go back to what se is forced to call a home. And with any hope her mother wouldn't be there, or at least would be so drunk, she wouldn't care if Rory were there or not.

Rory slowly entered her house, and headed into the kitchen. And there she was her mother. Christy Gilmore Hayden. The woman who had stole, Christopher Hayden away from the love of his life. In only one night of drinking and seducing. Christy had him in her bed, and then guess what she was pregnant. In all honesty, no one was really; even sure Rory was Chris' daughter. But Christy throws a big fit, about how she loved Chris, and it was he's baby, there was no way it couldn't be. It broke Lorelai's heart to hear that her boyfriend had sleep with her little sister, and now she was pregnant. But Lorelai, being Lorelai took the broken heart, and broke up with Chris, and told him to marry Christy, and be a good dad.

HA! Sure Chris married her. They had the baby. And guess what no one cares! Mommy never did, drink and sex is all she wanted. And not with her husband. And after awhile Chris just gave up on his wife, marriage, and daughter. And now spends his time out of town on business with countless other women. Pinning over Lorelai and secretly pretending every women he was with was her. Boy what a life huh?

"Rory!" Her mother screeched when she saw her. "What are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"I got a headache. And you mommy dear? Find a new friend to screw around with?" Rory's question was quickly answered when a half clad man came waltzing into the kitchen.

"What you want a three-some with a high school girl? Frisky, baby. But I'm game." The man said leering at Rory.

"Forget it creep!" Rory spat.

"No pay attention to the little bitch, she's no one." Christy said turning into the man's arms and began kissing his neck and chest.

"Only, her daughter right, mommy?" Rory grabbed her coffee she was fixing, and heading out back to the pool house her house. Once in side, she screamed, throw her bag against the wall then headed into her room to change.

She chose pink boxers and a tank top. Why bother with underwear. Tristan would be there later for his weekly roll. So why bother with much. It was only sex. He show up they'd screw he'd leave, nothing more. With a sigh, she curled up on her couch and turned on the TV. Ready for a nap before Tristan arrived.

A/N: okay this is it for now, cause I need sleep, before I can work on more. That and I won't to see how people take to this, before I work on more, so if u want updates I need feedback. The more feedback the quicker the update.


	2. she lies, and she hates it

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory woke up at ten when she heard Tristan shutting the door behind himself.

"Well, it's nice to see you got all dressed up for me." He said with his cocky smirk.

"Why should I bother? Your not here to see what I'm wearing, you're here to fuck me." She answered placing her hands on her hips, sliding her boxers down slightly. "So, where do you want it at? Living room, kitchen, shower, or bed room?" She asked pulling her tank top over her head and discarding it to the floor.

"Hmm, where did we do it last time?" He asked coming up to her, and covering her breast with his hands. He began kneading them gentely as he started kissing and biting her neck.

"Living room."

"Bed it is then." He said picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Once inside her room he through her onto her bed. He then procceded to take off his clothes, as Rory skimmed off her boxers. And laid on her bed naked waiting for Tristan, to join her.

Tristan looked down at the naked beauty in front of him, and oh how he loved being with her. She was quiet good at what they did. She knew just the way to get a guy all worked up, and get him off. He crawled onto the bed next to her and ran his hands across her body. She didn't move. He ran on hand down and inserted a finger inside her, she moaned softly. He began working his three fingers in and out of her, faster and harder, as he kneaded and sucked on one of her breast. Rory at this point was starting to moan hard. She screamed in her release. Gaining a smirk of triumpt form Tristan.

Tristan, moved slowly and placed himself between Rory's legs. "Would you like me to lick you?"

Rory moaned in agreement.

"No, No little Rory I want you to say it." He taunted as he ran his hands up her, and licked the very top of her enterance. "Say it baby. Say it."

"Yes Tristan. Lick me. Please."

Before her please fully left her lips Tristan deleved his tongue inside of her, ad licked out all her juice. Once he was finished licking her, he moved above her, and began working himself in and out of her. Hard and fast. Rory sank her nails into his back and screamed over and over. Once finished, he rolled off to the side of her then on out of bed.

Rory climbed from bed and headed torward the shower as Tristan was dressing. "Lock the door on your way out." She said just before slamming the bathroom door.

"Oh I hate these stupid dinners." Christy whined from the front sit, as they drove tor wards the elder Gilmore's home. It was the last Friday of the month, and as in such they had to have dinner with Richard, Emily and Lorelei. That's the part Christy hated most was that Lorelei would be there. And ofcourse that was really the only time Chris was home, so he could see Lorelei. Rory looked forward to them more then anyone. Even more then her dad.

Upon arriving at the Gilmore home, Rory through herself from the car before it even stopped. She ran past her aunt's jeep, and to the front door. She impationatly rang the door bell three times which her grandmother hates. And just as she was preparing to push it the fouth time, it was opened by the new maid. She could hear her parents bickering as she rushed inside. As soon as she found her aunt she throw herself against her and hugged her tight.

"Hello little Rory." Lorelei said as she happily hugged her neice. Who just seemed so small. Lorelei worried about how lost Rory seemed.

"Don't be so clingy Rory!" Christy snipped nastily as she glared at her sister.

"Hey Lore!" Chris said with a clear look of want. "You're looking great."

"Um, thank you. Come on Rory come sit by auntie Lore and tell her about the past month." Rory smiled and she and Lorelei sat on the couch and Rory began to talk, mostly about school.

She was lying, and she hated it. But how could she tell her beloved wonderful aunt how she lived. That she was constantly fooling around with men. Tristan Dugrey and Logan Huntzberger the most. They came to her a lot, and sometimes she went to them. And of course the was other guys from school, guys she meet at parties, guys she didn't even know and didn't care to no. She was lying and Lorelei knew it.


	3. Mother knows best?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Rory, walked slowly down the hall of Chilton. She had a bandage on her left check, covering the mark left on her face from her mothers ring. She had got mad and smarted off to her mother, who had smacked her hard. With the ring coming down onto her face, cutting her. She hissed when she saw Logan standing next to her locker. She dreaded having to deal with him now. All she wanted to do was run.

"Hey Rory! Don't you look nice." Logan said. "Way don't you come over tonight?"

"No, my parents are having that party tonight. So you'll be at my house remember. You're my date. "

"Oh, yeah. Must have slipped my mind." With that, Logan headed down the hall leaving Rory alone.

Rory didn't really like Logan, or anyone she hung out with for that matter. The only thing about Logan was, she had a game she played with him. He just didn't know it. See unlike Tristan who has his fun and leaves, Logan trends to spend the night. So when their laying the in Rory's bed, with Logan's arm wrapped around her, she pretends. She has a happy loving life, great parents and a wonderful boyfriend who just wants to make her happy and keep her safe. And that's how she goes to sleep under false pretenses. Only to wake in the morning naked cold and alone.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Rory sat in front of her mirror staring at the reflection of the sad girl. She believed her eyes were so blue, because she was so sad. So she coated them in dark makeup so, they might seem more alive, plus it really ticked her mother off. She ignored the sting as she ripped of the band-aid the mark had began to change purple. She balanced it out best she could, with her makeup. She twisted her hair up on top of her head, leaving a few strands hanging around her face. She stood and slipped into her long black ball dress.

The party had started an hour ago and Rory just now was heading inside. An hour later, she was bored out of her mind.

"Hello Rory don't you look quiet lovely." Came a voice from behind her. It was one that always sent shivers down her spine. She turned quickly on her heels to find one of her father's friends leering at her.

"Hello, Mr. Meyers. How are you and your wife?" Rory really didn't like the man standing in front of her. She had liked him even less when she found he was sleeping with her mother. Some friend. A few months ago, how ever his attention shifted from her mother to her. It made her sick, and scared her.

"Oh I'm quiet fine my dear." He answered while he placed his hand on her arm where his thumb was brushing against her breast. She shuttered as she tried to pull away, but he had a nice grip. "You're a very lovely girl."

"Thank you. But if you'll excuse me I must be going." She yanked her arm from his grasp, and headed quickly towards Logan.

"I've become quiet bored her let's head on out to the pool house." She whispered into his ear. He nodded and the secretly snuck out.

Once in the pool house Rory shut and locked the door, and did the same to her bedroom door, and windows. Not bothering to explain it to Logan.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A month later.

Rory sat at the dinning room table next to Lorelei. They talked in quiet whispers as the other talked more loudly. Lorelei was picking up on parts of what her sister was saying, and caught it when they turn to talking about Rory.

Suddenly Christy burst into tears and all eyes of course were on her. "I just can't do it anymore." She sobbed. "I don't know what to do. Rory just hates me and I don't know why!" Everyone was stunned and had no idea where this was headed. "She's just to out of control! She sleeps around all the time. She's always partying and sometimes I don't even know where she is or how to find her!" Christy continued wailing.

Rory quickly found her tongue and came enraged. She jumped up throwing her chair to the floor. And began screaming at her mother. "You don't know more give a damn about me then anything! You never know where I am because you don't care! As for the rest of, like mother like daughter!" With that, she ran from the room. They could here doors slamming through the house.

"See what I mean!" I really don't think I have any other chose but send her to boarding school."

Lorelei was chilled at how calm her little sister sounded saying that. Even more by the fact that Christopher seemed to just not care.

"What you can't send her to boarding school!" Emily near yelled.

"Most certainly not. It is out of the question." Richard stated.

"But I can't keep her! I can't handle the stress. Can't you see what she's doing to me." Christy didn't like this for the first time she could remember her parents wasn't auto matically taking her side.

"She's you're daughter." Richard exclaimed.

"I'll take her." Everyone's eyes jumped to Lorelei. "I live in a small town. She'll be more confined. She'll be safe, and I'll take care of her. Then you won't have to worry about the stress she is causing you Christy, or the price of boarding school."

"Why do you want what I have?!" Christy was shocked and mad. For years, she had always wanted everything Lorelei had, and now she had the one thing Lorelei didn't. But she wanted rid of it, and Lorelei wanted it. "Most certainly not! You will not take my daughter!"

"For years Christy, you have wanted what I had. You took most everything from me. You was, are the favorite child. Mom and dad loved you more. You took Christopher from me and you knew how I felt about him. And now you have this amazing sweet girl that you won't even look at to see who she is. You just want to cast her aside. Throw her away cause she has her own spirit. I will not allow it. It my look like you have everything Christy. But in real, you have nothing but I bleeding spiritless jealous heart. And you Christopher have become no better. Casting your own daughter off and not caring because your life didn't turn out the way you planned! Will guess what you're the one that decided to sleep with my baby sister. Now then, I am taking that little girl home with me. And all the parts of her that you have broken I will mend."

"I believe Lorelei is right. Rory should go live with her.' Richard stated seemingly calm, but inside he himself was breaking to hear how hurt Lorelei was but her childhood. He didn't want Rory to be that way as well.

Lorelei was shocked but glad to hear her father's statement, and see her mother nodding in agreement.

"You can't!" Christy screamed.

"I just did. I'll have my lawyer draw up papers in the morning to switch custody over to Lorelei."

Christy stared at her father. Then looked quickly at Christopher. "You're just going to let them take your daughter away?!"

"Two minutes ago you wanted to send her to boarding school. Plus I know what it would mean to try and fight your father on this. He would surely take us to court, and tear me and you apart. No one fights a Gilmore."

Christy screamed. Then stood from the table. And glared at her sister. "Fine then take the little tramp. I don't care, cause you're right I don't want her! You can come by Monday I will have her things packed and ready to go." With that, she stormed from the house.

"One more thing Christopher." Richard said as Christopher stood to follow his wife out. "in part of the custody I'm going to insist that you set up a und for Rory, so that she might have both a trust fund, and a fund for her allowance."

Christopher nodded. "Of course" with that, he was gone.

"thank you for backing me up on this." Lorelei said as she glanced back and forth between her parents.

"Was your childhood really that bad?" Emily asked.

"Oh no mom, despite Christy's constant attempts to make me miserable I was really pretty happy. You guys gave me a great life. And I'm thankful to the both of you." Lorelei quickly hugged both her parents, then headed upstairs to tell Rory she was going home with auntie Lore.

Richard and Emily could her the squeal of delight all the way in the dinning room, and they knew they had done the right thing.


	4. pink diamonds purple stripes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Rory stretched out in her new bed, and felt the sun hit her face. With a soft smile, her rolled out of bed and headed out of her room and across the hall to shower. She sighed as the hot water rushed over her. She could her Lorelei upstairs getting ready for work. Rory how ever was spending the day home. All of her things were being delivered today, so she was skipping school to be at home when they got there. She couldn't wait to put everything in its new place.

She had been in Stars Hallow for two days now. And she was pretty sure she had met everyone there was to meet. Morrie and Babbet that lived next door, they was a riot. There was the dance studio owner Miss Patty, she was a bit will Rory was sure how one would describe Miss Patty. There was the owner of Dossie's Tyler he was a fickle one. The eccentric Kirk, and his girlfriend Lulu. Gypsy who owned the auto shop, and Andrew owned the bookstore. She had made quick friends with Lane Kim; a spunky Korean girl who played drums in a band her strict mother Mrs. Kim knew nothing about.

Of course, her favorite place was probably Luke's. The local dinner he had great coffee, and was head over heels in love with her aunt. Not to mention his nephew Jess. He seemed different then most boys Rory knew. He didn't try to jump her first time they had met. He was actually really sweet, he showed her around the town and everything.

When Rory was finished with her shower she headed back to her room and pulled on a pair of her aunt's jeans and a tee shirt, then went in search of Lorelei.

"Finally your finished with your shower! Come on I'm really really hunger!" With that said Lorelei dragged Rory out the door and headed for none other then Luke's.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Rory sat in her chair sipping her coffee and watching her aunt flirt shamelessly with Luke, and he was actually flirting back, a little.

"What'ch think?" Jess asked slipping into the chair next to Rory.

"I was just watching Lore and Luke. Their so cute together don't ya think?" She watched a Jess nodded in agreement.

"Hey Jess?" Rory asked slowly looking across the dinner. Jess looked up at her and nodded for her to go on and ask what ever it was she was going to ask. "Who is that guy over there. He keeps staring at me. I've seen him a few times since I've been here and every time I see him he's staring at me." She whispered.

Jess followed her gaze and saw the guy she was talking about. "That's Dean. He's a grade A jerk. For real. He's only lived her a few years but he kinda has a reputation. Womanizers so to speck ya know. Thinks he should be aloud to sleep with whatever girl he wants whenever he wants. And sometimes I think it's rather she wants or not. You really should stay away from him Ror he's bad news." Jess watched as Rory nodded slowly.

"So all of my stuff comes today!" Rory said happily. "I really wanted to paint my room today, well before I got my stuff in. But I guess it'll have to wait till after sometime."

"Well, ya know we could go buy some paint and paint it to day. Then I can help ya move your stuff in."

"You'd do that for me? But don't you have school?"

"I'll skip. Come on, ley's go."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

That evening Rory and Jess stood looking at her brightly painted room. One wall was hot pink and bright orange, it as done in large diamonds. The wall across from it was done in the same colors only squares. The other two was striped pale lime green and lilac. They had put up a few bookcases and shelves and put everything away.

"Wow, did you do it bright enough?" Lorelei asked as her and Luke came up behind them.

"I was never aloud to paint my room when I was growing up. Never. Mother always had it done up someway I hated. So I wanted to do this one my way."

"Well it looks great. Let's get something to eat." Luke said leading them out of the room.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

a/n: sorry it's short but I don't have time to write more right now. Maybe later. Here is at least something to fed ya!


	5. why is she mad?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls...I'm only sad that they took it off!!

A/n: sorry it's taken so long. school.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(set 2 months after last chapter)

Rory sat next to Jess slightly shacking.

"So, what happened?" He asked softly.

"There was someone following me." She whispered afraid that he was still out there. Lorelei was out of town at some bossiness thing, and Luke had gone with her. So, that left room home alone, and Jess at the apartment alone.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Only thing Rory had been at Lane's studying and on her way home, was unmistakably being followed. So, freaking out she picked up her pace a little and instead of heading home headed for the dinner. She could see Jess cleaning up, and since she was only a block away she took a deep breath and broke in to the fast sprint she could muster.

The whole time she was running, she was praying that the door was unlocked. Up on reaching the dinner, she burst through the door and in to Jess.

"Rory what are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked as he caught hold of he shacking breathless girl.

"Some..one..was..follow..ing..me..."she gasps out between breaths.

Jess glanced around, and saw nothing. He placed a soft kiss in her hair, then moved to lock up the dinner. Once everything was locked up, he took her hand and led her to the stairs, throwing off the light switch.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, they was behind me and I didn't look." She took a slow sip of the cold soda she was holding.

Jess did say anything, only watched Rory, but he had a feeling that it was Dean. He seemed to have developed an interest in Rory. Something Jess didn't like it.

"Will you walk me home?" She asked slowly.

"No, you're staying here." As he nudged her down onto his bed.

Rory blinked up at him, then jumped up slamming the coke down on the nightstand. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!! I'M SCARIED, AND YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND NOT JUST WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME!!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU BEING JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY I KNOW!!! ALL YOU WANT IS FOR ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU!!" She was being unreasonable and she knew it, but she was hurt. She was reaching to pull of her shirt, when Jess' hands covered hers.

"RORY! I wasn't talking about that. I am your friend! I just meant you should spend the night here, instead of going home alone. Don't get me wrong Rory, it's not that I'm not interested in you. It's that I won't do that until, we are will into a relationship." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Rory stood staring at him, in embarrassment. "Jess I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. And you don't want to be in a relationship with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the kind of girl you should be with. I'm one of that girl, who have never had a boyfriend, but has done many thing. I'm mean I'm a far way off from virgin. I sleep with guys I don't even know, just because they are there and offer. Guys don't see me as a girl, they see me as a sex object. And I let them. You don't want to be with me."

"That's when you was lost Rory, when you was trapped in a home with uncaring parents, and sleeping with those guys made you feel cared for, if only for a little while. Your aunt Lorelei who I'm sure knows nothing about this, saved you from your unloved parents. She's giving you a loving home to live in. Let me save you from the rest of it. I will save you Rory. I'm going to find all of you heal you and save you in the one way, your aunt can't. But only if you let me."

Rory slung herself into Jess' arms pressing against his chest, as he held her tight. He could feel her hot tears washing down his neck, where her face was buried. IT hurt him nothing she was hurting like this. It was at that moment when he made the silent promise to her to always protect her, and save her from everything. Even if the biggest threat was herself.

"Come on let's get some sleep will figure it all out in the morning."

She nodded slowly, and laid down on his bed. She patted the spot next to her, and offered him a weak pleading smile. She was silently begging for forgiveness, understanding, and love. She hoped that he would be the guy to give it to her. And he planned on doing just that. He lay down next to her, they was both fully dressed save for their shoes. He gently held her hand in his as they lay there looking at the ceiling, it wasn't long before she rolled over into his side and fell asleep.


End file.
